The process of registering a newly-purchased electronic device is often cumbersome. Typically, registration involves installing the device's software on a personal computer, filling out paper forms for warranty service, and sometimes authorization and on-line registration. Upgrades for the device, if available, typically require a user to manually search for them, and may involve a complex process of download, transfer, and installation. After this process is completed, the actual use of the device includes connecting to the local network either in a wired or wireless manner. In addition, it is necessary typically to learn a new set of software functions.
A typical user owns multiple devices, each of which requires the user to perform the above process for their registration, use, and maintenance. The process is complicated by the fact that the process for each device is typically unique to the device or company. This limits the penetration of the marketplace for high technology products.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and network for automatic registration of a new device through the establishment of a home relationship with a network server. The present invention addresses such a need.